(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD typically includes two panels provided with field-generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed therebetween. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer, which determines orientations of LC molecules in the LC layer to adjust the polarization of the incident light.
Among the various types of LCDs, a vertical alignment (VA) mode LCD, which aligns LC molecules such that the long axes of the LC molecules are perpendicular to the panels in the absence of an electric field, is noted because of its high contrast ratio and wide reference viewing angle. The wide viewing angle of the VA mode LCD can be realized by cutouts in the field-generating electrodes and protrusions on the field-generating electrodes. Since the cutouts and the protrusions can determine the tilt directions of the LC molecules, the tilt directions can be distributed into several directions by using the cutouts and the protrusions such that the reference viewing angle is widened. However, the VA mode LCD has poor lateral visibility as compared with front visibility. In the meantime, a data line for transmitting the field-generating electrodes and other conductors such as pixel electrodes adjacent thereto form parasitic capacitances. When the data line forms different parasitic capacitances with left and right pixel electrodes, the voltage variations of the pixel electrodes caused by the parasitic capacitances are different and thus stains are generated in a screen to degrade the image quality.